


Mirror Flower, Water Moon

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: He can feel the piece of his soul missing like something ripped out of him, sort of.





	

**Lalli/Reynir** \- post Luonto-less care

 

  
A-Side  
  
Lalli’s really….small, Reynir’s never noticed it before. Just one of Reynir’s hands wraps all the way around his arm above the elbow. And the way he’s trembling sends tremors all the way up through his bones. His eyes are wide and his skin’s gone pale, paler than normal, even. Like bones picked clean by the tides as the reflection of the water ripples across his face. His throat swells as he gags.  
  
“–it’s cold,” he chatters. Reynir brings him in close to his chest. They should get off the open water and into a dream. Someone’s dream. Anyone’s dream. How far away was his, again? There was definitely sunlight in his dream, that should help warm him up.  
  
“Come on, we should go inside–” Reynir starts to say, starts trying to move him, trying to anything–  
  
–Lalli wails. Suddenly, violently, he jerks, as if all the bones of his spine have locked into place. They need to– they’ve got to get somewhere else. Reynir tries to get his arms around Lalli’s waist. Lalli’s face is cutting into his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, look! See! That’s warmer, right? Doesn’t that feel better?”

 

  
  
B-Side  
  
it’s cold, it’s cold, it’s cold and it’s so quiet it’s like the sound got turned off inside and inside his heart just a little bit and it’s so empty it makes his stomach churn he’s going to be sick oh gods and ancestors he’s going to be sick he’s never been so alone in his life it’s horrible and empty and it’s cold and he turns his face up to the moon and he cries for the ache in his soul–


End file.
